Successor Of Miracles
by Hairyuu Murasakimikado
Summary: 20 years after the rise of the name Generation Of Miracles and Crownless Generals, now it's time for their sons to shine, the Successor Of Miracles and Forgotten Warlords respectively! Mpreg, OC-centric, Teiko-setting, shounen-ai, pairings inside. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

Well, basically this is the english version of my fanfiction Kiseki No Keishi.. . I've saw a lot fanarts of Kisedai pairings hacing mpred child, and I got the idea "Why don't I make a fic about their child is a new Generation Of Miracles, set in their teenage years? " So voila, this fic was born. Since basically "Keishi" means successor... Yeah, and it will be boring if they're standing alone as the powerful team, so I also made the OCs of the sons of the Crownless Generals: I would call them the Forgotten Warlords. Am I overexaggerating it? I guess that name isn't that bad...

* * *

Successor Of Miracles

20 years after the rise of the name Generation Of Miracles and Uncrowned Generals, now it's the time for their sons to shine, and create a new legend! Sons of the Generation Of Miracles are called Successor Of The Miracles, when the sons of of Uncrowned Generals are called the Forgotten Warlords-because who remembers their legacy only those who knows the legacy of their parents. Well, actually this chapter is just the character description, haha. *shot* . And they are in middle school... Of course, the school attended by Kiseishi members are Teiko. Hands down. Teiko. Still thinking of the Forgotten Warlords's middle school, though. Originally in Bahasa the fic started during Kiseishi's second year at middle school, but I may rewrite it and it will be started at the first year, first semester of middle school. Of course, I will keep the character development similar.

Then again, I will start from Kiseki No Keishi's captain, and then vice-captain, and then small forward, next is their shooting guard, continue to their point guard, and last but the least is a girl that pose as the manager AND coach of Kiseki No Keishi.

I will give the description of Forgotten Warlords members next chapter...And I just realized that I have no idea about with whom should I pair Nebuya *sobs* but I already planned about the others... The parent' couples are Imayoshi X Hanamiya, Himuro X Mibuchi, Miyaji X Hayama, and Kiyoshi X Hyuuga...

Yeah, most of them are crack couples... Um.. Is it realy okay? *sobs*

Okay, I'll start now!

1: Akashi* Mikado.

Family: Murasakibara Atsushi (father), Akashi Seijuurou (mother ), Akashi Tsubaki (younger sister, 2 years younger) , Akashi Yurie (Tsubaki's twin)

Position: Center + captain.

Hair color: Purple.

Eye color: Heterochromic, left is yellow when right is red, and.

DoB: 12 December (his zodiac is Ophiuchus)

Jersey number: 4

Height: 210* cm

Subject excels at: EVERYTHING (Can I get enough of these Akashi Household thingy? -_-)

Highschool preference: Rakuzan

This captain of SoM is akin to his father Atsushi with his long purple hair which extends until his lowest rib and extreme height, but personality wise, he's akin to to his mother Seijuurou with his vanity and insanity, and his heterochromic eyes. With his terrifying personality supported by his height, none dare defies his will. He is calmer, wiser, and more patient compared to his mother, but in the drawback, is more arrogant and twisted. It does takes longer to enrage him than enrage his mother, but once he's really angry, he can became crueler compared to his mom, and unstoppable. Example of his hubris is usually Daiya would trail behind him carrying his belongings, or Hyo fixed his hairstlye, or how sometimes he called the other Kiseishi member by simply snapping his fingers or moving his index finger. Just like his mother, he is schizophrenic, and he doesn't have his Emperor Eyes awakened since birth. And if Seijurou's Emperor Eyes can read movement 0.5 seconds further, Mikado's can read 0.7 seconds (0.2 seconds further) . Daiya was once find a photo of Mikado with purple left eye instead of gold, and the purplette calmly answers that the time to explain will eventually came. He also adds that his purple orb are capable of "saw something Daiya would never want to see". In addition, his actions are like the Yin element in taoism. There is kindness in his cruelty, opposite to Shikimi's action, which contains malice in his gentleness.

Just like his father, Mikado gets bored easily. He would left most of the paperjobs to Fuyu or Yukina, and those whom he worked by himself are few that he deems important or interesting. Daiya also said that Mikado is an opsomaniac-worse than his father. Mikado also eat a lot like his father, but would still do it elegantly. He's from Akashi Household, remember? It's also mentions that he actually had the same monstrous physical power like his dad, but have been trained to completely controls it by him mom since very early age. Mikado also acts somehow more femininely elegant compared to his mom, for example when he find something funny and he's currently sane, he would cover his mouth and giggle like a little girl . Say how ladylike he is when 's he' being like that and... Well, either he will crush your bones personally or tries to stab you with his cutter... Well, I dunno . He might do both, so be careful. Usually, his long purple hair are supported by a red hairpin with his sidebangs left , so he can twirl them as a sign he got bored. He would fixed them again if he considers the condition exciting. Despite of all these, Mikado is a very dedicated brother, and smiles sincerely only when his family is around. What will happen if he knew one of his twin sister is dating someone, you asked? Of course he would mutilate the poor guy with his mother. Mikado also often seen doozes off, spacing out, or sleeping in fixed position. Actually, that's his way to deal with his internal issues , to talk with his other personality. He enjoys playing shogi with ANY member of Kiseishi, EXCEPT Hyo.

Name source: Mikado is another term used to call the Emperor in Japan, the another ones being Houou. Yeah, his mom named him. Huh? His family name is Akashi despite of Akashi is the uke? In Japan, when a girl from a family without any son married, it is not her that is going to change her family name and moves to the groom's househould. It's the opposite. The groom will be accepted to the bride's family , changing his family name, to retain the bride's household. It more likely happens if the groom still had a brother to continue the family name, or if the bride comes from a family that have higher social status that the groom's family. In MuraAka case, it's the both, so it's Mukkun that's accepted into the Akashi household! He's still the seme, though

Quotes:

" Defeats me? *scoffs* Know your place, lowly peasant. It will never be I do not mind accepting your challenge as long you can entertain me. If you cannot even entertain me, it is clear that you cannot defeat me, yes? Think of it as a honor, to entertain the Emperor. "

(To Daiya) " That is such a noble goal, but... Are you aware, that you have created a new endless cycle? Do you have any idea how to end it? No, aren't you? "

(To Fuyu ) "There is no need for the ruler of the front world to interfere with the business of the underworld... I leave that matter to you."

(To Fukuro ) "In the end human lives is something God and Demon made out of their boredom, their favorite game. "

(To Yukina) "Of all people here, I think you understand the weight of a family name the most, after me. "

(To Fukuro) " I am grateful that NOT every branch of future is visible to my eyes. Why? Because that way, I can still expect surprises in my life. I do not want a boring life where everything is expectable. If everything is expectable, mankind cannot develop further. "

"I have warned you. Anything happens past this point is not my concern."

"Didn't I told you that once my patience reaches its limit, I will severely punish you? Now how should I crush you? Physically? Mentally? Ah, how troublesome it is to think of it. Why don't I do both? *laughs maniacally* "

"Me? Terrifying ? Why , thank you. Because fear also is a form of reverence...Saying you feared me would be equal as you honour me. "

"I do not want to feel the bitterness of losing anyone I hold dear anymore. It is fine for them to fear me... If it can save them from the true danger. "

Trivia: Mikado , along with Daiya, ships Fuyu and Hyo, just like their mothers. (Akashi ships Nijihai when Kuroko ships Aokise.. yeah, this is the joke part.)

If his mother used a pair of scissors most of the times, Mikado used a cutter. Damn scary family.

His animal theme and pet is a king cobra.

2: Aomine Hyo

Family: Aomine Daiki (father), Kise Ryouta (mother ), Aomine Raiten (elder brother, 2 years older) , Aomine Seigyoku (younger sister, 1 year younger) , Aomine Himawari (younger sister, 3 years younger) , Aomine Zakuro (younger brother, 2 years younger) .

Position: Small Forward.

Hair color: Dark blue.

Eye color: Yellow.

DoB: 13 September (Zodiac: Leo)

Jersey number: 8.

Height: 187* cm

Subject excels at: Art (if you insisted an answer... lol)

Highschool preference: Touou , Kaijou.

Actually, Hyo also had Daiki's power as a PF, but overall, Fuyu's power overshadowed him. But Hyo is fine with that because he also had the Perfect copy which he inherited from his mother. Hyo not only inherits his mother Ryouta's Perfect Copy, but also his beauty and superstar shine. If Ryouta in his teenage days is a model, then Hyo is an actor, which rises to be a top-class one only in a month after his debut. An top class actor he is, he cannot be lied to. He knows what emotion lies in one's speech, he knows someone being honest or not only from the voice tone. What he inherits from Daiki is his tan skin, talent and love for basketball, and... Lust. Yea. Lust. Love for girls. And do i forgot to say that unlike his father, Hyo likes ANY kind of women-as long it is women, he's fine with. He was a ladies' man, and he treat any girl gently. He also stated that he had eidetic memory if it's anything related to a girl, which Yukina then replied that he should remember her ruthlessness. Hyo speaks in informal language just like his father, and would use awful curses if he's really angry. Hyo is nocturnal, like Fuyu and Fukuro, which would cause Mikado to kick them out and orders them to spend the night (spend the night, not slept) somewhere else whenever there is training camp.

Hyo is Fuyu's shadow. Hyo would play until it is time to get Fuyu into business, because the clearette cannot play for a long time because of his health condition. Also because of that reason, Hyo would wait until the sun really set so that the albino would have no problem playing outside, and accepted his challenge. A pervert he is, he can't be compared with Fuyu. Um.. We can say that if Hyo would watch American Pie, then Fuyu would read Fifty shades of Grey. Yeah , that albino is that much of pervert. Oh, and Hyo is Mikado and Daiya's childhood friend , so he called them by their given name. But after first semester of middle school, he started to hang out with Fuyu and Fukuro more often. Occassionaly, he called Fuyu with his given name too, much to the clearette's annoyance, and Hyo resort back to call him with his family name. Hyo also, is Kiseishi's bully target just like his mother. (guys, please..) . Hyo also get along well with Forgotten Warlord's Yae, as both are superstars , fashionable, super fabulous, and likes to crossdress. (author, please...)

Trivia: Hyo's animal theme and pet is a panther . But as panther means "a totally black large feline", his is a cheetah-derived, so it's small, thin and tame, unlike his father. Hyo also, likes to crossdress and became a Shibuya fashion model under the fake name " Kise Hyori " . Also, when exam week is coming, he would be the only Kiseishi member to be panicked . Because basically, other Kiseishi member had genes that can cover up the idiocy runs in their family. Mikado is mothered by Seijuurou, which means he obviously would get straight AA on exams. May Daiya is fathered by Taiga, but Tetsuya;s gene covers it up. While Fuyu and Fukuro are both having stupid moms but smart dad so they are smart too. When Hyo's parents are both stupid so... He's helpless when it comes to exams. When he tried to ask other Kiseishi members to help him, Daiya and Yukina would ignore him, Mikado would casually throws his cutters, Fuyu would beat him up instead, when Fukuro would drag him to play instead of studying. The conclusion is? Hyo is stuck with remedials. End of story. Hyo also possess some unnaturally sensitive hearing sense.

Quotes:

"Not fair! You have done so much for me.. You always there for me but you never told me your problems, let me help you.. What can I do for you? *sobs* "

"It doesn't matter how many times you failed... What matters is you can achieve your goal or not in the end! "

"What did you just say, Yae-kun !? Of course sexy ganguro is the best type of gal! "

" Listen ! I am an actor. The only one who can act in front of me is only me. Even I don't understand the words, the tone is enough to tell he/she is lying , sad or happy! "

Name source: "Hyo" literally means panther. Nuff said, his dad name him.

3: Nijimura Fuyu.

Family: Nijimura Shuuzou (father ), Haizaki Shougo (mother), Nijimura Sora (younger sister, 8 years younger.

Position: Power Forward + Vice-Captain

Hair color: Originally clear, but most of times seen as white. (Have you seen a polar bear's fur? It looks white, but with different lightings, it can be seen as white, blue or green, etc. )

Eye color: Gray.

DoB: 29 February (his zodiac is Aquarius, and it's.. um.. Yeah, technically speaking, he IS the youngest member of Kiseishi. His closest people would celebrate it on 1st march at years that doesn't have 29 february though) .

Jersey number: 9

Height: 198* cm

Subject excels at : ANY language, history, civic.

Highschool preference: Rakuzan, Touou

The reason Fuyu can became the ace of Kiseishi because he had the most drastic power increase compared to his parents. Fuyu even capable of stealing TWO skills at a time, which is a great contribution to disable the opposing team. However, great power also come with a drawback. He couldn't play for a long time because of his health condition. He's albino, and his light allergy are quite severe so his skin can't stand bright light. That's why he can't play for a long time in formal tournament. His limit is about 10 minutes. Unlike the other Kiseishi members that is close genetically and spiritually to their mother, Fuyu is close to his father instead. His father is one of 10 most powerful yakuza in the world, and he already started to help his dad in the illegal works in the same age Fukuro and Hyo starts working by themselves. Yukina states that his linguistic and historical talent screams off what kind of job he's been doing, but he decided not to talk more about it. (can you guess it? xD) As a fellow son of a powerful yakuza, Fuyu often clashes with Forgotten Warlord's captain, Shikimi. Well.. I leave to your imagination on how badass can be a battle of two yakuza sons. Despite of that, like all members of Kiseishi , he would act like a clingy, spoiled son when he's only with his father.

Despite of that, Fuyu gives a great stress to his father Shuuzou. Not because he's problematic like his mother, but because he's sickly like his grandfather. In the early years of his life, Fuyu suffers from the same disease which takes away his grandfather's life, but thankfully, was cured when he's around 7 years old. His disease leds to not only his friendship with Fukuro, but it also makes him had chronophobia-fear against time, as he fears he would die soon. But like his father, Fuyu is a bottler-he hold all his emotions in the depth of his heart, anything. Love, fear, anger, sorrow, happiness... He usually doesn't show it. Like Mikado, he's quite a sister complex (although not as extreme as the purplette) . When he's NOT with ANY member of Kiseishi, Fuyu can keep his coolness, just like his father managed to keep calm when he's not with any member of Kisedai. But when he's with any member of Kiseishi (most likely, if he's with Hyo or Fukuro-or when they hang out as trio), he will show his temperamental side. He states that he was like a babysitter to Hyo and Fukuro instead of a friend. Interestingly, Fuyu managed to keep his cool when he's talking with someone he's having bad relationship with, for example with Shikimi or Yukina. Fuyu also acts like a tsundere with someone he's in good relationship with, and when that person is having love interest towards him and he/she remains by his side, he will start to show his sexually aggressive side, and yeah, he's a a S. A very sadistic one, he had his secret playroom full of bondage equipment. I would congratulate you if you still want to be on his bed knowing how sadistic he is. Also, Fuyu too, originally had piercings, but he wouldn't wear any accessories at formal places (because he know his dad would kill him if he did) , save for his choker because he want to conceal his neck . He also speaks informally to some people that prefers informal language, for example Hyo . He also speaks in formal language if the person he's speaking with prefer formal language, for example with Mikado. So, he acts formal or informal.. Is based on where he is and to whom he was talking with. At some point, he can be considered the most sane Kiseishi member. He's originally lefty, but since he cares so much about his image, he trains himself to be a righty. He sometimes did the mistakes of accidentally using his left hand again, though.

Trivia: Fuyu lacks sleep because he's hard to sleep, yet easy to wake up. If he was sleeping in a closed room with unlocked door, when someone opens the door he will immediately woke up. Fuyu also possess unnaturally sensitive smelling sense. His pet and animal theme is a wolf. A white one. Fuyu also loathes his own extremely pale skin which not only his vein visible at his neck and wrist, but even arteries arre visible because he's too pale. He conceal them by using wristbands (the rainbow ones! Are you trying to be nyan-*shot* ) and choker. At first he have gray choker draped at his pale neck, but after Hyo's birthday and he gave the bluenette a white choker, he swapped his choker with the black one (it's paired, yeah. )

Quote:

"Listen, Kagami. There is differences between obeying the universal rule and let someone enslave you is two different things! It's okay to rebel if you do it properly.. If you don't do anything crazy at your teen days, you would have nothing to tell to your grandchildren when you're old! "

"Please, Akashi! Let me play! I know I'm dying... But, I don't want to spend my last seconds bedridden... I... Want to make as much as much as memories... I want to show my worth... "

"I really hate summer, you know... Ah... And despises the sounds of ticking clocks too... "

"History said it all, a king can't be an ace."

"My comments about other sons of GoM? History repeats itself, Papa... May generation changes, but some things don't. And for what happens 20 years ago.. I'm on my effort to prevent it."

"'Che, Shikimi, let me get this straight... It is true that wolf and fox are close genetically... But do you know that by nature, a wolf is closer to a dog when a fox is close to a cat? And yeah, a wolf... Does loathe a fox as much a dog loathe a cat. "

"Why... Why my body always betrayed me? "

Name source: 'Fuyu" literally means "winter". It's actually contrary of his high temper, but his dad name him like that because, in the winter, tree barks turn ashen-coloured, and in the north that is known as the land of eternal winter , the rainbow-colored aurora is visible. There goes a reason for his name.

4: Midorima Fukuro.

Family: Midorima Shintarou (father) , Takao Kazunari (mother) , Midorima Hisui (Elder sister, two years older)

Position: Shooting Guard

Eye color: Orange

Hair color: Green.

DoB: 31 December (Sagitarius)

Jersey number; 10

Height: 170* cm.

Subject excels at: Art, IT, Chemistry, math.

Highschool preference: Shutoku, Seirin

Just like any other Kiseishi members, Fukuro is similar to his mother Kazunari in matter of appearance and personality. Fukuro, with his mother's Hawk Eye and his father's accuracy skill, there is no doubt of his eye's effectiveness. Strangely, like Fuyu and Hyo, he did better at night, so Hyo said it was better if people call his skill Owl Eye instead of Hawk Eye. Fukuro is cheerful and easy-going , but will shows his tsundere side when people started to asked him about love interest.

Other than is basketball, his talent lies in music. Like Hyo dan Fuyu , he already started his career when he's already at elementary school. No , his talent is not singing but his talent is how to play the music instrument. Thinks his talent in accurate shoot is a waste, his mother loads him with many kinds of guns, and he started to collect them by his own. His dad is against it, actually. He also acts like Fuyu's personal nurse since they were little, which he finally stop doing so at highschool because they went to different school. Fuyu also noted that he is a skilled hacker. Oh, and Fukuro strongly believes in fortune-telling and always carries his lucky item wherever he is, and really likes red bean soup like his dad. After Fuyu starts dating Hyo, he starts to going out with Forgotten Warlord's Matatabi. (much to Fuyu's distress, because basically the two are both rascals)

Quotes:

" Ehehe, hacking? It's not that hard, you know. Just click there , click here, and voila! It's done! "

"No! This is not the fate what I meant... One day you will break free from this ! I believe in it.. So you have too! "

" Love isn't how to make your beloved stay by your side. It's about how you maintain his smile... I know. So that's what I'm doing now. "

Trivia: Fukuro can even hack using a phone. Damn genius... Fukuro also likes to save the numbers of other Kiseishi members using references of another game/novels/anime. This is how he saved their numbers in his phone (if you can tell why he relates the corresponding character, I'm gonna give u a cookie! just kidding lol) :

Mikado: Conchita-sama (reference to Banica Conchita of Evillious Chronicles )

Daiya: Kido-"kun" (reference to Tsubomi Kido of Kagerou Project)

Fuyu: Shizu-chan (reference to Heiwajima Shizuo of Durarara! )

Hyo: Spinel-kun (reference to Spinel Sun of Cardcaptor Sakura)

Yukina: Platina-sama (reference to Platinum Berlitz in Pokemon Adventure )

Oh, and Fukuro's pet and animal theme is an owl-just like his name! xD

Name source: "Fukuro" literally means owl. I want to connect the hawk and Midorima's megane... Hehe, yeah, Fukuro also wears glasses. He's far-sighted, and Fuyu and Hyo would laugh at him for having that since young.

5: Kagami Daiya.

Family: Kagami Taiga (father), Kuroko Tetsuya (mother).

Position: Point Guard

Hair color: Dark red, like his father. (He have branched eyebrows like his dad)

Eye color: Teal, like his mother.

DoB: 26th June (Gemini)

Jersey number: 15

Height: 165* cm

Subject excels at: Modern Japanese, English, Sociology .

Highschool preference: Seirin, Rakuzan

Physically and personality-wise, Daiya was like his mother Tetsuya, but behind his deadpanned expression , he is kinder than his dad Taiga, opposite to Mikado that is crueler than his mom Seijuurou . Also hidden behind his expresionless mask is stubborn , brave and naïve personality he inherited from his dad. When Daiya reached the limit of his patience, expect foul words he accidentally heard from his dad. He also, had inherited the phobias of his dad,(such as fear to dogs, ghosts, etc... Just name Taiga's phobia and Daiya had it too) but he doesn't scream in fear if he's scared. He will simply hug anyone close to him and tremble in fear. (Yeah, that's cute. Prepare your kokoro, people.) . Daiya also had a very enlightening smile akin to his dad. Oh, Daiya. U little adorable shit. Daiya also skilled in cooking like his dad. But like his mother, Daiya is invisible. Daiya is even more invisible than Tetsuya-there was once where Hyo carried the redhead on bridal style, and all people see on the bluenette's embrace was air. (Okay, that's extreme). Just like the other Kiseishi members that had power raise compared to their parents, Daiya's misdirection can last longer. Daiya's can last for 30 minutes.

Despite of having his mother's misdirection,and his small body, Daiya had his dad's wild the other Kiseishi members that is capable of using their parents's skills simultaneously, Daiya cannot do so. He had to cancel one to use the other. He can switch between "power mode" and "stealth mode" (Mikado can tell Daiya is switching modes, but only him and his mom can tell, and that's Daiya's vulnerable moment) And unlike the other Kiseishi member that got improvitation of their corresponding skill, Daiya's stat even in his "power mode' is only 80% of his dad's . Daiya also actually eat a lot like his dad. Ask him where the nutrients of his food gone and be prepared to be striked by his Ignite Pass. Like his mom, Daiya has an obsession towards a kind of drink-his is apple tea.

Trivia: Daiya is the only member of Kiseishi that is NOT from extremely wealthy family. Mikado is from the noble Akashi Household, Fuyu is the son of one of the powerful yakuzas, not to mention he's a higher-up by himself, Hyo is a son of a model and is an actor by himself, Fukuro is a son of a doctor and is a successful musician by himself, Yukina is the granddaughter of the national team's coach... When Daiya's parent is simply a kindergarten teacher and a normal fireman.. Yeah, poor Daiya. That's why sometimes he had inferiority complex. Also usually Satsuki called him "Dia-chan" so she doesn't mistook it of Daiki. His pet is a hummingbird Mikado bought him as his 12th birthday present-and like his mom, he named his pet Nigou . It's his animal theme, too.

Name source: From "Daiyamondo" which is the Japanese pronunciation of diamond. I want it to be mineral since "Tetsu" means "iron" . Interestingly, his full name can be translated as "a mirror made from diamond" which symbolize luxury and vanity, which is related to a certain purplette's pride. It's also meant to symbolize of how much of a stubborn and strong-willed person Daiya is.

Quote:

"My goal is... To create a new legend... A legend that surpasses our parent's fame."

"About what I said just now... Please take it seriously. "

"Whatever the condition is, whoever stands in my way... I have no intention to give up. "

6: Shirogane Yukina.

Family: Shirogane Kozo (grandfather)

Position: Coach + manager

Hair color : White (Truly white, not actually clear like Fuyu . It's also not grayish, but pure white. )

Eye color: Heterochromic, left is silver when right is icy blue.

DoB: 9th March (Her zodiac is Aquarius)

Height: 175* cm

Subject excels at: ANY language, sociology.

Highschool preference: Rakuzan

This fair , tall and very thin young lady is the granddaughter of the man who coached Generation of Miracles, and inherited his training skill. She also had her own analysing skill and her own skill as a player. That's why she can fill the position of coach in the prestigious Teiko, and later in her highschool years, continue doing so in the famed Rakuzan. During her last years of elementary, she is close with Fuyu because both are albino. Despite having paler skin compared to the clearette, Yukina's light allergy isn't as severe as Fuyu. But she do have limited stamina, even in indoor court. Her limit is around 30 minutes. She also possess a skill called "Princess' Skin" which is similar to the combination of Emperor Eye and Hawk Eye, which allows her to predict someone's movement and the ball's trajectory based on the faintest wind forces created by the movement. This skill, like it's name, this skill isn't based on sight, but this is based on Yukina's extremely sensitive skin. (This skill is inspired by the fairytale "Princess and The Pea." . I also take inspiration from a female world-class drummer (I forgot her name, duh) , which is actually DEAF, and able to distinguish sounds based on vibrations. ) , but no, Yukina isn't deaf. She just had this skill. ). With her thin and tall body, she can easily disguise herself as a boy, and challenged the next opposing team's ace to have one-on-one against her so she can get more detailed data about the skill. She can analyze the stat by simply taking a glance like Satsuki or Riko.

Yukina, raised by her grandfather, because her parents already deceased in an accident, and rarely goes out, finds most common knowledge surprising. Fuyu also notes she is usually very himedere, usually having few boys and girls trailing and serve her, enchanted by her beauty. The clearette also notes that Yukina have the similar pride with Mikado. Yukina is usually calm and doesn't talk much, but she's a ruthless coach, much alike her grandfather. Most of the times she sat out of the problems , calmly analyze it, and finally jumped in after she finds the best salvation, much like Mikado. Yukina can turn kind or rough sometimes. She's actually good at fighting. She was both agree and disagree of Daiya's goal. She wanted to set a new record, defeating her grandpa's, but in the same time, is proud of it. She decided that she would tag along Kiseishi, as that's what her grandfather orders her, until she made up her mind . And yeah, a Shirogane she is, she has victory-thirst.

Trivia: Yukina prefers to analyze by challenging a player she want to analyze to an one-on-one game, because if she saw a man strip in front of her, she would immediately having a waterfall of blood streaming from her nose (with her expresionless mask still on). Her animal theme and pet is a white tiger. When I design her, I was thinking of many princesses , and the Durga, the goddess who rides the tiger, a symbolizm of her power (not physically, but how she manages the team).

Quotes:

"You don't get it, don't you ? To respect and love is two different thing... And the person you respect will not always be the same person as the one you love."

"I bet on my grandfather's name. I will lead you all to victory. "

"What do you know about loneliness? "

* * *

Another additional note:

All Kiseishi member can enter ZONE . (yeah, shit on you...)

All Kiseishi members relies mostly on the skills they inherited from their corresponding "mother"

See the "*" marks ? Actually it's their height on 1st year of highschool. Please estimate their height in middle school by using that base :3 *shot*

Hyo and Daiya: Righty.

Fukuro and Fuyu: Lefty.

Mikado and Yukina: Ambidextrous . (Proficient is using both left and right hand)

And for additional note, the skin tone using Luschan's skin color chart, their skin number tone would be: Fuyu & Yukina: 1. Daiya: 10 (sickly pale), Mikado : 12 , (noble pale, there is difference between noble pale and sickly pale.. I dunno how to describe it but.. It looks different. Seriously. I can tell because my grandma is from a noble bloodline and she was pale compared to most people in my country...But not sickly tho. ). Fukuro: 18 (this skin tone is quite dark in Japan but is common in my country. He's this dark because he also often to go out. ). Hyo: 30. (He's so dark, really. Like an african. Because he's Aomine's son, hohohoho. *slapped*)

Like Kisedai which is split into two trios, Midorima-Akashi-Murasakibara and Aomine-Kuroko-Kise, Kiseishi also split into two trios when it's relaxing times. The trio is Mikado-Daiya-Yukina, and the other is Fuyu-Hyo-Fukuro. The latter trio is just so badass so that when they got into college, they already have their own car and illegally races. Have ever heard the pun "the richer the boy, the naughtier he is. ?" That's how we can describe them. xD.

And I knew the Kiseishi is overkill, since one member of Kiseishi equal to TWO member of Kisedai. And as you can see, my fave is Mikado... Because his parents is my OTP. Second is Fuyu. Same reason with Mikado. Although there's lack of fanarts and fanfics of those pairings...

I plan the pairing will be Mikado X Daiya and Fuyu X Hyo. Fukuro will have his own seme from Forgotten Warlords.

Well, I guess that's all. I will rewrite it or simply translates the existing chapters ... It's up to you, readers. I am a very opened author. So please comment and tell me what u think! *shot*

PS: can any of you draw the Kiseishi boys ? It's okay to not include Yukina, though. I'm really eager to see these OCs of mine drawn it's up to you will you draw them solo, all 5, or with their corresponding parents... If you really did I'll be truly grateful!


	2. First Day At Teiko

Nevertheless, here you are , the "real" chapter. I finally decided to restart it from very beginning, from their first semester of Middle School. So I hope you guys won't be dissapointed ^^ Actually I started to work out the english version because of my promise to someone ^^  
Well then, let's just get started already!

* * *

A bit of red hair was tucked out under the blanket, when a teal-haired , small male entered the room , carrying a pup, and put the pup over the body covered by the blanket. The blanket then was thrown, revealing a male similar to the one brought the pup , with the difference was the red hair, branched eyebrows, and the male that was still in his pajamas, hugging the elder male, buried his face in the older one's chest, trembling, and his voice is shaking.

"Mama.. Please, don't wake me up using pups anymore... They are terrifying... "

The teal-haired male caresses his son's crimson hair , and without any change on his expressionless mask, calmly answers.

"But you're already 13 years old, Daiya. Not to mention pups are cute, you know. "

"But Mama, Papa was already 33 and still scared of them." Daiya argues with his mom. But it's not Kuroko Tetsuya if he can't keep his calm.  
"Well, because your papa had trauma when he was little, when you're not. Get dressed, breakfast is ready ."

Actually, Daiya still want to argue more with his mom, but he quickly get dressed with his new middle school uniform. White blazer over teal shirt, complemented with white pants. Yes, Daiya is attending Teiko. The famed middle school... Where the legacy of Generation Of Miracles began...  
After done with his uniform, Daiya walked to the living room for breakfast, and he eat a lot like usual, and after Daiya finishes his 5th bowl of rice, he put the bowl down, much to his parents' shock. Before his parents can say anything, Daiya already states the reason why did his appetite isn't as much as the usual.

"Papa, Mama, it's okay. I'm just... A bit... Nervous. This is Teiko after all... "

There was silence for a few seconds, then Taiga patted his son's back.

"It'll be okay! Your mama goes pass through it , right, Tetsu !? Come on, Daiya, you can make it. I believe in you, son. "

Daiya then make a very adorable expression, and then cuddles up on his father's waist.

" I know, Papa. Thank you for worrying about me. I'll be fine. Papa's right. Mama's have been gone through this too... And more importantly, It's not like I've been gone through this from the very beginning..."

"Daiyacchi! I've come to pick you up~ "

" Looks like Hyo-kun is here to pick me up . It's quite unusual that Mikado-kun doesn't came to pick me up.. Bye, Papa, Mama. See you at dinner time, then. " Said Daiya as he walks away, and then closes the apartment's door. Then Taiga and Tetsuya starts to express their worry.

"Will he be alright? This is Teiko after all, Tetsu... " Taiga murmured.

"He will be alright. After all, he's our precious son. He's strong as you inside, Taiga-kun" Tetsuya answered, as he throws himself to his husband's embrace. The redhead simply sighs.

"Let's pray for our son. I hope nothing bad will happen to our precious little diamond..."

* * *

"You're so cheerful like usual, Hyo-kun. " said Daiya in the train, when the bluenette simply smiles back to the redhead.

"Noooo, Daiya-cchi, noo... Actually, I'm quite nervous too, you know. Finally, middle school... "

"It doesn't seem like it... But it seems like most of us IS nervous...

"  
"Oh, even Daiyacchi is nervous? Well... No wonder... Because all of us got into the same middle school..."

When they reached the point that they have to get off the train, they finally get off the train, and people start to idle how Hyo (seems) to talk to the air , and the bluenette finally got irritated and lift the redhead bridal style and yelled.

"Who's talking to the air !? I'm talking to my friend here! " But people still doesn't seem to notice Daiya. The redhead remained calm. But not long after that, a cutter was flying to Hyo's direction , and cut some of the bluenette's hair. The bluenette, frightened, turn his head back to find the giant purplette with mismatched red and yellow eyes, lift his head a bit and arrogantly asked.  
"Who gave you permission to act lovey-dovey with Daiya, Hyo ?"

"Mi.. Mikadocchi... I just want people to notice Daiyacchi... " Answers the bluenette, already putting the redhead down and caress part of his tan neck that was nearly cut off by the cutter, and notices that some of his hair was cut when the heterochromic throwed his cutter.

" Oh, but surely you noticed that Daiya can switch into "power mode" if he wished for it? If he did not, then he wished to remain invisible, and if people think you are insane when you're speaking to Daiya, that's YOUR problem, not Daiya's , so do not bring him into your problem. Am I clear? " States Mikado, still lift his head up like a peacock. Daiya, however, notices the dark circles around the heterochromic orbs.

"Mikado-kun, it seems that you lacked sleep... "

The giant purplette looks down so red and yellow orbs meet a pair of teal orbs, and nodded a bit.

"Ah, you noticed it? Yes, I almost did not slept last night. Discussing my entrance to middle school... Perhaps today I will not eat anything during breaktime and spend the breaktime to replace my bedtime. After all, we are finally here..."

The three looked up . They are finally in this place. Teiko. Where the legacy of Generation Of Miracles began... Where their parents meet and gather for the first time..

"By the way, actually I'm kinda surprised to see Mikadocchi taking the train. Usually you go anywhere using your limosine " Said Hyo , looking around. The purplette smiles.

"Indeed, I no longer go to school by my car and driver. It's just time that I started to do the businesses by my own, isn't it? "

"I hope you two remember about what did I say before... " Daiya suddenly exclaims, as the redhead takes another sip of his apple tea. Hyo slapped his forehead.

"Ahhh! I almost forgot about that too, Mikadocchi, Daiyacchi ! What to do !? "

Upon seeing the reaction of his childhood friends, Mikado sighed, and calmly reacted.

"Oh, do not worry about it. I already have everything planned neatly. They are attending Teiko too , I am certain of it. "

"Who are "they" Mikadocchi ? " Asked the Hyo. Mikado simply ignores the bluenette, and walks away.

"Let's check to which classes we belong ."

Then the three walks to the announcement board, and find their names in Class 1-2. However, unlike the Hyo that runs immediately to their class to put his bag, Mikado still scanning the names of the new students, and after he find the names he was looking for, he finally walks away , smiling eerily and lowering his head a bit, giving more creepy feel to his expression. Daiya, however, already used to his madness, calmly asked Mikado .

"Whose name do you find, Mikado-kun ? Why do you... looks so uncannily satisfied?"

" I am always right, Daiya. I've said it before, didn't I ? "They" attended this school, just as I predicted. However, I did not expect "that girl" to finally attend school... I thought her grandfather would keep her in the house because of that accident, but ,oh , well... This way is better... It's going more smooth than what I have planned before... Let's go to the class to put our bags, Daiya. "

"Mikado-kun, please, give me even a bit of hint. Please. " Daiya insists. Mikado's smile then was dissappeared from his face, and he looks upset now.

"To be honest I dislike it when you're being stubborn, Daiya. But since it's you, perhaps I will give you one hint. The similarity of our family names. That's all, look for their names if you wished to. I'm going to the class now. " Said the purplette, calmly walks away, left the redhead alone. Daiya then scans the name on the announcement board . His teal eyes concealed, he's thinking of the names of the members of Kisedai. The first surname came to his mind his mind is Midorima. Daiya opened his eyes again, scanned the names on the announcement board, and he does find a Midorima there. Midorima Fukuro, goes to the same class with him. After that, he also finds the name Nijimura Fuyu. Still curious about the girl Mikado mentioned, his teal orbs looks for a girl name with a color word, and he finds it. The "White", goes with the name Shirogane Yukina. Daiya, thinks he was familiar with the Shirogane surname, tried to recall that name in his memory, which only result in vain. Daiya finally decided to put his bag in the class, just like what Mikado and Hyo did before, and walks to the court for the flag ceremony, and after the flag ceremony and homeroom starts, Daiya still haven't find anyone with green hair. He does find a girl which he suspects to be Shirogane Yukina- An albino girl with snow white hair and mismatched eyes, which each orbs are in the opposite color as Mikado's. Mikado, however notices his worry and whispers to the redhead.

"Do not worry, Daiya. They attend this class too. But problems happened, so they may came up late. "

Just after Mikado done with his words, two boys rushed in the class, panting. The one is albino with white hair and grey eyes, and the other had green hair and orange eyes, and he's carrying a... Haniwa? It's a haniwa the greenhead holding, isn't it?

After rubbing his eyes, Daiya saw that the albino male quickly bows to the teacher, most likely apologizing for his lateness.

"I am terribly sorry, Sensei. We have a matter to take care in this morning, that's why we are late... I humbly apologize for my friend here too. Are we banned from attending the class ? "

The teacher then scanned the name list, and asked.

"You're Nijimura? And the one beside you is Midorima? "

The albino male nodded, his gray orbs focused on the greenhead beside him with angry expression, and the greenhead childishly smiled, and Daiya can tell the albino is getting angrier with his friend's response, but manages to keep his calm again when he looks to the teacher again.

"Yes, sensei. I am Nijimura Fuyu, and this is Midorima Fukuro. "

"Hmm... Considering this is your first day, I think it's fine. Go to any empty seat available, you two. "

This time, before the albino can say anything, the greenhead bows, and expresses his gratitude.

"Thank you , Sensei! We promise that we will never repeat our mistake. Now, if you excuse us... "  
The two then finally sit on the available empty seats. Fukuro then sit beside Daiya, and Fuyu sit behind Hyo. .

* * *

*Skips to break time*

* * *

Hyo immediately approaches Fuyu, which immediately talks to albino, with glittery eyes , and hands in a fist below his chin like a fangirl.  
"You're... So cool just now! Even the teacher praises your perfect accent just now ! How did you study the perfect pronunciation !?"  
Silver orbs meet gold ones, and the albino lazily answers.

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing... Hey, aren't you Aomine Hyo? "

"Eh? You recognized me? " The bluenette surprised, which then the albino chuckled.

" Who doesn't know the famous actor Aomine Hyo? It isn't fair if I know your name, but you doesn't know mine, isn't it?.. The name's Nijimura Fuyu. Nice to meet you. " Said the albino as he reaches out his hand. The tan-skinned boy then shakes the pale hand.

"Nice to meet you too! By the way, do you play basketball?" Asked Hyo innocently. Fuyu chuckled, and then pulled a smile.

"Man, it's like what people said. You're totally a basketball idiot. But yeah, I do play. Usually I play as the PF."

"Hey, hey, Fuu-chan, don't forget about me ! " Said the greenhead as he clung to the albino. Then Daiya suddenly appears behind Fukuro, strangely, the greenhead isn't surprised as orange orbs meet a pair of teal orbs.

"Those green hair... You must be Midorima-kun. "

"Oh, yes! Yes, I am ! Those teal eyes, are you Dai-chan? " Answered Fukuro cheerfully. Daiya nodded.

"Yes, I am Kagami Daiya. Please call me with "Dia-chan" instead, Midorima-kun. I am more familiar to it. By the way, do you usually play as the SG? " .

"Okay~ . Yeah, I usually play as the SG. What's wrong with that ? " Fukuro tilted his head, his orange orbs shows puzzled expression. , when Fuyu answers that question instead.

"You don't get it, Fukuro? He wanted to make sure that the team is complete... The PF position was taken by me, the SG position was taken by you, Kagami is the PG, this Aomine is the SF... All things is going according to his plan, who will be our captain... " Gray orbs focused on a the giant purplette, which put his head over the desk, hands covering his face, sleeping. Then the grey orbs was focused into a girl that just entered the class.

"And our coach and manager just come now...Speak of our great Shirayuki-sama" . The girl that just entered the class focused her mismatched eyes to the albino male, and speaks for her annoyance.

"Stop making fun of my name, Fuyu-kun. It is not my wish to have such a name. " Fuyu smirked, and replied to the girl's words.

"Surely I will not, if you didn't act like a princess with many "dwarves" around you, Yukina. Your name fits you, either in your physical appearance or personality. "

" Fine, I understand. Anyway , this is just beyond perfection, it is not ? All of us here, with the color in our family names, which speaks for our devastating skills... Oh, and, Hyo-kun... Do you mind if I challenge you into a one-on one game? Just one round. " Said Yukina, looked to Hyo.

" Sure! Why not? " Answered the bluenette, jolly as he is. Then at the court, before the match, Yukina ties her snow hair into a ponytail , when Fuyu takes out his umbrella , the basketball in another hand, and he threw the ball upside. Of course, since he was taller, Hyo got the ball first. However, when Hyo already make his shoot, which suddenly Yukina jumped and caught the ball, left Hyo shocked, because he was sure it was the Formless Shoot, yet the albino girl is capable of predicting its trajectory. Fuyu walks over to retrieve the ball, and calmly comments on the scene just now, but his words only make the tan-skinned boy shocked even more.

"Don't be shocked , Aomine. I'm telling you, she has a skill similar to Akashi. "

"N... No way! Only Mikadocchi has "Emperor Eyes! "

Fuyu sighed, and then continues. His words makes the other albino narrowed her left eye, but after that, diverts her attention to the bluenette.

"No, I didn't say she has Emperor Eyes. What did I said... She has a skill similar to Emperor Eyes...To be exact, a skill that's is the combination of Emperor Eyes and hawk Eye, yet not sight-based... It's based on the skin sensitivity sense. A skill to predict one's movement based on the faintest wind force, from ANY direction... Right, Yukina! Do you have sleep problem with your Princess Skin ?! "

"After making fun of my name, now you are making fun of my skill? Does your mischievousness know its end ? No, I am not. I do have sensitive skin but not sleep problems. And Hyo-kun, don't worry about my skills , you're still more agile than me anyway. Let's just say going against me is a training to go against Akashi. "

"Wah! That's sounds great-ssu! Let's just started again, then! "

" Nah, that's nice spirit you have there. Looks like you can survive my training regimen, then. "

The game continues, and Hyo seems to dunk more often that shoot, which finally led the bluenette to victory. The result was quite shocking for everyone , that even Yukina lose , the difference of scores is very narrow, a rare thing for anyone that going against any member Generation Of Miracles. Not to mention Hyo's parent is both from Generation Of Miracles so his power should be equal to two members of Generation of Miracles, yet Yukina is nearly on par with him. Hyo the reaches out his hand, offering a handshake and Yukina gladly accept the offer.

"Thanks for the game, Yukinacchi. It has been a long time since someone is able to make me feel that excited."

"You are welcome, Hyo-kun,and by the way, please call me by my family name, Shirogane. Thank you for the game, I am able to get more detailed data abaout you. It is a shame you did not use Zone yet, but it is a wonderful experience anyway. We'll discuss this later ..."

After that, the snow-haired girl left the scene, heterochromatic orbs meet another pair of heterochromatic orbs when she looked up, and both smiled slyly . Hyo, however, turn to Fuyu, and cheerfully asked.

"Ne, can you play too? I think you said that you're the PF in Mika-chan's list. Then you should be at my level too, ssu ! Ne, ne, can you ? By the way, why are your hair isn't in the same color as your family name, Nijimuracchi? "

"Whoa, whoa. Calm down, Hyo. Yes, I did said that... Considering his personality, I guess, but I am not going to play when the sun still shines up there. I'm albino, you see. I can't stand sunlight... It hurts my eye and skin so much... "

Suddenly, Fukuro cuts him up.

" But if only for 10 minutes, Fuu-chan can nanodayo! And for his name, actually his hair isn't white, but clear! Clear hair that acts like a prism when exposed to the sunlight, diffracting the sunlight into the seven colors , into the rainbows.. . It's so beautiful... "

"Ew, Fukuro, you just make yourself totally sounds gay. It's not like I want to born with this condition... Anyway, Fukuro's right, Aomine. If it's only for 10 minutes I think I can make it, but no. It's not that urgent , and I'm no masochist. If you really wanted to play against me, wait until the sun fully sets... I will accept your challenge. I promise. "

Fuyu's response was quite a surprise for Hyo, since as he finishes his sentence, the clearette smiles gently to him. "Umm... But, why Shiroganecchi can play under the sunlight for quite long, why can't you, Nijimuracchi? But you promised me anyway, so it's fine... "

Suddenly, Daiya appears, with a handkerchief on his cheeks, wiping the leftover foods, which then his words shocks the three other males.

"Sorry for disturbing, Hyo-kun, Nijimura-kun, Midorima-kun, but breaktime is nearly over . So, here's your meal, and please finish it quick. "

The three quickly eats until they are nearly choked, and rushed to the class, only to find Mikado, clearly awake , and askes them with his usual meaningful smile, which Fuyu then responds with a hiss.

" It seems that you all have met, then ? Do you have a good match just now? "

"Do not ask the unnecessary question, Akashi. I am certain you did observe us , so there is no need to ask since your precious Emperor Eyes already oversee all. "

"You dare ask me back ?"

" I do, Akashi. I shall obey a rule if I deem it is logical and necessary. But I cannot always agree to your tyranny. Perhaps to address me as a Marxism would be accurate... "

" It surely takes more effort to subjugate a wolf than a dog... Well, no matter . I shall make you bow down to me anyway...Oh, the teacher is coming..."

* * *

*skips to after school*

* * *

Fukuro and Hyo are still in the class, after Fukuro helped Hyo with his science assignment. Bored, Fukuro finally started the conversation.

"What kind of person Mika-chan is, Hyo-chan? "

"Mikadocchi? "

"Uh-huh. Fuu-chan notes that Mika-chan is such a despot... "

" He is. Mikadocchi is smug as fuck, but he does have the skill and it was how his mother taught him, so it can't be helped I guess... His height is scary, ne? His personality is more scary than his height, you know. Once he's angry, he'll make sure you broke... Either physically or mentally, depends on the victim's greatest fear. Mikadocchi also would not hesitate to use fear to control people. Scary..."

"Ouch... That's scary. I think I'll have to ask Papa about him, but to think Fuu-chan who dared to stand against him... Is quite scary too, don't you think? "

"Of course! This is the first time I would see someone would stand against Mikadocchi. Eh, is this one's correct? "

" Oh, yes, this is correct! Finally, we can go to the court and sign for the basketball club!

Then the two walked to the court, and when they opened the door, they find a surprising scene where the senior which is supposed to be the captain of the current Teiko Basketball Team, kneeling, with Mikado calmly dribbles the ball on place, then pick it up, still standing arrogantly.

"What , is that all? How disappointing... You can't even derive away my boredom and dreams of defeating me... What a futile dream. Now, senpai ... I wonder will you keep your words or not? "

"What... What is this... The hell is happening ? " Fukuro was shocked, when Fuyu points out to the point board using his chin. 30 against 0...

Even Fukuro didn't get it immediately, Hyo was, and reconfirms it to Daiya which is also there.

"Did Mikadocchi did it again? "

"Yes. And this time was worse than last time. "

"Wait! I still don't get it! What is happening here !? "

Daiya then walks to Fukuro's sides , and whispers to the owl.

"This is how usually Mikado-kun can earn his position as a captain even though he's a first year... By utterly defeat the previous captain, emphasizing that he had the capability and skill to do so. By usually, I mean he also did it at elementary. "

The previous captain gritted his teeth, punched the floor once again and angrily yelled as he leaves the court, which after it Yukina appears.

"Kh... Fine! Take it! You won..."

"All the papers have been managed, Mikado-kun. What will you do next? "

"Seems that everything is in your grasp, Akashi? Seems that you do not need my aid... I shall take my leave, then. " Said Fuyu, after analyzing the situation. However, suddenly Mikado takes a glance to the clearette and the way he said the sentence does makes him sounds like he's saying it nonchalantly, although everyone there knows he's being serious with his words.

" Oh, but I leave the position as vice-captain to you, Fuyu. "

Gray eyes froze, then blinked rapidly, and then he finally spoke.

"Seriously, Akashi ? Me? Why not Kagami? He has spend more time beside you to understand you... Why assign me to this position? "

" I am certain you are more capable for that position compared to Daiya. I am always right, do not defy me. " Mikado answers with full of vanity like his mother did, and Fuyu sighed.

"Understood, Mi-ka-do-sa-ma. I shall fulfil my duty after you assign me to that position. However, please do take my words seriously... For every tyrant there will be always a revolt... Tyrant, not royalty. Well then, excuse me, since I will started working tomorrow. "

And after the clearette finishes his sentence, he really leaves,which for that once, Fukuro didn't tailing behind him. Hyo only makes a sad expression, but an actor he is, he immediately made up a fake smile.

* * *

After the first day of middle school, Hyo walked alone. Today he's not in the mood to going home together with Mikado and Daiya . The sun also have set.. Night have really come now...Hyo comes to think that when Fuyu is around, he would play against the albino since the albino promised him to play when it's already dark... If only he's still around...

"Yo, Aomine ! Akashi's or Yukina's training regiment sure takes a lot of time isn't it? Have you managed to finish it? "

Hyo turned to find the source of the voice, and he finds Fuyu sitting on a bench in a nearby outdoor court, grinning at him, and Hyo can't help but grinning back.

" I promised you, didn't I? Let's play ! "

"You're on it! Come on! "

Eventually, Hyo wins with a narrow score gap, much to bluenette's shock because there was two people at his level, which Fuyu's words shocks him even more.

" I haven't use the skill I inherited from my mother actually, Aomine. But it's similar to your skill anyway... Yet I don't have the heart to use it in training against my teammate. "

"Whaa!? You're making me more and curious about your skill... Tell me, tell me! "

"Why, maybe next time... Ah... it's raining.."

" Aaaahhh! I didn't bring any umbrella today ! I'm gonna be drenched in the drain.. Ahhh.. "

Fuyu sighed, calmly picked up his umbrella from his bag and opened it.

"Come here, dumbass. I'll walk you home. But I'll help you only for today. "

"Yaayy! Nijimuracchi, you're surprisingly kind !" Hyo screams cheerfully, trying to glomp the clearette, but the clearette avoids the glomp instead.

" No, don't act that affectionate to me yet. We just known each other today. Do it again and I'll just leave you drenched. "

"Noooo! I promise I won't act that affectionate for now.. So can you please let hoooome ? Pweash? "

"Okay, okay! Come with me! "

With that, Hyo finally cames up with Fuyu , and as they walked home, the golden orbs scanned the clearette's body. Perfectly shaped muscles draped in pale skin... It's very alluring...

However, Fuyu notices Hyo's attention, and asks the bluenette .

"Hey... What with those perverted eyes? "

"Huh !? Oh, nothing... I just think your body build is nice...

"Thanks. "

"Oh, here we are! Nijimuracchi, this is my home! " Said Hyo pointing to a large house with blue painting and yellow gate. Hyo then opened the house door, as he proclaimed that he's home , and his mother is there to welcome him back.

"I'm hoome~! Eh ? Mom is already at home? "

"Welcome back, Hyocchi! Mom is having some holiday. Eh? You brought a new friend other than Mikadocchi and Daiyacchi ? Come, come! It's raining anyway! "

"Eh, no, thank you for the offer... We're just met..." Fuyu tried to politely objected, but Ryouta are being pushy.

"No, no ! It's okay ! By the way, who's your name ? "

Fuyu bites his lower lip, tried to manage his nervousness.

"Nijimura... Nijimura Fuyu. "

"Nijimura ? Oh... You're Shougo-kun's son, aren't you... But it's still okay. You didn't do anything wrong , right? So there's no way I would despise you as much i despise your mother... I'm not that naive.."

" Thank you, Aomine-san. But still no anyway... My dad will kill me if I'm going late for today! "

"Oh yes! Your dad is that much of strict person... Then again, see you next time, Nijimuracchi! "

" I hope so too, Aomine-san. And Aomine Hyo.. You're so lucky to have such a gentle mother... Well then, I'm off! "

And with that, Fuyu slowly disappears from sight, going home. When later that night , Hyo was grateful his parents enrolled him to Teiko.

* * *

OK, that's the real chapter 1. How's that? Is that bad? i know I'm too much biased with Fuyu and Mikado, but still... Ergh...

It's just the first day anyway , so it haven't shown that much of character development. Wait till next chapter! ^^

And seriously, the lack of reviews makes me think, is the choice of making the english version is not a mistake since none reviews yet? Is it a mistake since the person whom I made promise to make english version didn't give a damn yet? Anyway, I'll wait for two months for a new review before deleting this fic and continue the Bahasa version instead. Seriously, tell me if you like it, tell me where is the flaw of this fic so I can fix it...

That's all I can say for this chapter. See you next time...


End file.
